Ripple Effect
by Coconut1214
Summary: Faith finds her self transported 500 years into the future and on board Serenity. Who brought her here and why and what does it have to with Slayers?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the Whedonverse, they belong to Joss.

PG-13 BTVS/Firefly Crossover

Summary: Faith finds her self transported 500 years into the future and on board Serenity. Who brought her here and why and what does it have to with Slayers?

A/N: Takes place after season 5 of Angel and after Serenity.

* * *

**Ripple Effect **

Ch 1

Faith backed up into an ally with five vampires walking slowly towards her their feral faces in full form. These vamps didn't know she was the Slayer and she wasn't going to ruin the surprise. She'd let them think they had just found a scared young woman. "Oh no, what are you?" she screamed. _God that sounded so fake_. She looked at the vampires and their smiles widened showing off more teeth…_it's a good thing these vamps are on the dumb side of the force. _She thinks to herself as she rolls her eyes.

The five vampires stopped and looked at her. "Oh no, please don't hurt me" she whined as one of the vampires started forward. She lashed out with a brutal spinning kick that sent that vampire flying through the air into two others. "Cause I'm gonna have fun hurtin' all of you" She said smiling and taking the stake out of its holster on the side of her leg.

The other two jumped on her at the same time. She staked one in mid-air and the other crashed into her sending her to the ground. The first three recovered and joined the pile up. Faith jammed the stake upwards feeling it go through the heart of one, she thrust her hand upward to and hit one more in the jaw sending all three flying backwards.

* * *

_On board Serenity_

Inara walked out of her shuttle, Mal was there to greet her. It's been a year since Miranda and the verse was in turmoil. No one knew it was them that got the truth out there, but they had a purpose now take down the Alliance. It hasn't been easy The Alliance was weakened but they didn't fall. They had just gotten worse making the verse more difficult than ever. But they were still flying and still fighting.

"How was Greenleaf?" He asks as the start walking towards the kitchen. Inara was still a Companion and was the only able to pick up supplies for them. He hated sending her out there when it was still so dangerous. He knew she could handle herself but he still worried, he couldn't lose another of his crew. "No trouble?"

"No trouble, Mal. I'm fine, I picked up some food" She says showing him the bundle in her hands.

"What happened to your hand, are you ok?" He asks letting concern show on his features. She looks down at her bandaged hand and smiles.

"Oh, this nothing, I was cleaning and I slipped and cut my hand on the corner of the table" she tells him.

"You should have the Doc take a look"

"No, it's fine. It's just a little cut. All it needed was some ointment and it will be fine" She says smiling.

"We gotta a job" He tells her as they enter and start putting the food away. "We're headin' over there now, just a smuggling job."

"That's good" Inara replies.

Kaylee and Simon were lounging on the couch together and they rolled their eyes. They didn't know what was keeping those two apart. It had to be stubbornness because anyone near them could see that they wanted each other.

After they had put the food away Mal walked with Inara back to her quarters, he leaned against the doorway she smiled at him, grabbed him by the lapels of his coat brought him inside and shut the door.

* * *

_Earth_

She threw her legs into the air and landed on her feet. "I think we should get to know each other first, before we decide who gets to be on top" she quipped. They charged at her again, she grabbed the first one's arm and using his own force threw him into the wall behind her. She heard the satisfying crunch of his head hitting cement. The other two lashed out at her with demonic fury swiping their nails against her stomach, she felt the hot pain and the blood seeping through her shirt.

Then one of them came at her with a roundhouse kick; she ducked underneath the swinging leg and lifted her arms up to throw him the air. She ran at superhuman speed to other side to stake him as he was coming back down. These enhanced powers that The Powers That Be gave her Buffy took some getting used to. With Slayers popping up all over the world, they needed to be able control them so her and Buffy were given an upgrade.

The last vampire came crashing into her like a football player. They both flew backwards, she suddenly felt light headed and thought she heard a popping sound as she crashed into something hard.

She kicked the vampire on top of her off and jumped up. The ground felt different, she looked down and it wasn't pavement anymore. But before she could a closer look the vampire hit her in the mouth. She wiped away the blood and kicked him in the chest. He staggered backwards that gave her enough time to stake him. She stood there in her fighting stance, when she heard the sounds of guns loading up.

Faith looked up at the catwalk above and saw five people standing up there staring at her, three held guns. The one in the middle was holding a revolver and wearing suspenders. The big one on the side held a huge weird looking gun that she had ever seen before and the woman was calmly holding her gun and staring at her coldly. The other two a man and a woman stood behind them.

"You best me telling who you are and what you're doing on my ship?" said the middle one. "I'd be droppin' your weapon too" He said

_Toto I have a feeling were not in Kansas anymore _She opened her hand and the stake fall to the floor a loud clang rang through the room. They all stared at each other in silence until the stake came to a rest. Faith held both her hands in the air. She knew she could easily jump the catwalk and tackle the three of them before they would have a chance to shoot. But she had no idea where she was, so that probably was not the best idea.

She slowly turned around. "I wouldn' move if I was you"

"Shoot first and ask questions later kind of people, I like that" Faith replied smiling. "The name's Faith…and I was minding my own business and now I'm here."

Mal stared down at the dark haired stranger. _Faith_ he said the name in his head.

_**Yesterday**_

_He walked up to the cockpit because he liked to go there to think. River was calmly flying the ship. He sat down in the seat next to her and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes._

"_You're gonna find Faith" River says to him he opens his eyes to find her staring at him. _

"_What?" He asks. _

"_Faith"_

"_Ok" he just says and closes his eyes again._

_****_

He had passed it off as her trying to give him a sermon. He really wished her seeing into the future thing came with more instructions. "Stay there, were coming to you"

Faith watched them all walk down the stairs without taking their guns off of her. The three with guns stood in front of her while the other two stood back. Faith watched as the big one picked up her stake and was looking at confused. "Why do you carry around a piece wood for?" he asked

"It's called a stake" was all she said

"It don't look like a steak" he said turning it around in his hands "and hows to you kill a person with a steak?"

"It's not that kind of…Shut up Jayne" Mal said walking closer to her.

"You really have no idea how ya got here?"

"That's what I said" Faith said never taking her eyes of his. She looked around she was in some kind of warehouse, because there was a bunch of crates everywhere and she definitely wasn't in London anymore. The rest she'd have to figure out hopefully before they shot her.

"You see I find that kind of hard to believe, bein' that were in the middle of space" He watched her eyes and for a split second they widened in shock and then went blank again.

"Space….were in space…like in the air?" She says waving her hands around trying to wrap her mind around what he just said.

"That's generally where space is" Mal replied.

"So when you said ship…you meant a spaceship?" she asks looking around again. She really wasn't expecting that for an answer. She somehow ended up in a spaceship while it was in orbit.

"Not many people call 'em that anymore" Mal looked at her confused.

"How come were not floating then?" Now they all looked at her confused.

"Gravity…" Faith said looking around at their faces. "You know the thing that keeps us tied down to the Earth." She heard a gasp from the smaller women who was sitting on the stairs. She had her hand over her mouth. The rest looked at her with even stranger looks.

"Earth that was" said the third man that was standing by the smaller woman.

Now it was her turn to look around confused and shocked. "What do you mean was?…What happened to it?"

Confusion flashed across all their features. The skinner man started walking towards her. "What year is it…where you're from?" He asks calmly.

She looks at him, he was cute but a little to clean cut for her taste. "2010" she answered. The younger woman let out a yelp and brought her hands to her face, the man that asked stepped back, the other three lowered their guns momentarily. "Is that some kind of joke, I don't take to kindly to jokes" Mal said angrily raising his gun to her face.

"No" Faith answered not liking the sound of this. "What year is this?" she asked already knowing that she wasn't going to be fond of the answer. Something magical was definitely behind this, but she needed to find out where she was first to find out how to get back home.

Mal could usually tell when someone was lying to him; this woman did not look like she was lying. But that made no sense. "2519" he answers.

"Oh" she replied

"Oh…oh, is all you got to say about that" Mal asked surprised, whomever this woman was she was someone he'd have to watch.

"I've seen a lot in my life" She replied. "The future, huh" She said looking around the ship again "I am a little confused because you said we were in space, yet your fashion sense" She said and pointed to them "Seems to have take a few steps backwards in time"

Mal's jaw dropped down and closed it right away hoping no one noticed. He tried to pull himself together. _"A woman from Earth-That-Was, was on his ship"_

"You're…you're bleedin'" the smaller woman says pointing at her stomach.

Faith looked down at her ripped shirt. "It's nothing, don't worry about it"

"You should let me have a look, I'm a Doctor"

"It's just a scratch" she told them.

"No, you should let the Doctor have look" Mal said "Were gonna need you healthy, we gotta lot to talk about. First bein' why you're not the least bit scared finding out your 500 years in the future"

"Fair enough, let's go then" Faith replied.

Faith followed them up the stairs and as she was walking down the hallway with them she felt a familiar feeling.

"_There was a Slayer here"_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the Whedonverse, they belong to Joss.

PG-13 BTVS/Firefly Crossover

Summary: Faith finds her self transported 500 years into the future and on board Serenity. Who brought her here and why and what does it have to with Slayers?

A/N: Takes place after season 5 of Angel and after Serenity.

* * *

**Ripple Effect **

Ch 2

She looked up and all around the medical room as the Doctor prepared to clean her wounds. The stuff in here was hi-tech, stuff she'd never seen before. Computer screens were all over the place and the pictures moved on them. There was lots of blue in them and she wondered what that was about.

Jayne licked his lips as the doc lifted up her shirt revealing her taut stomach. She was hot and knew how to handle herself in a fight.

"This may hurt" Simon tells her as he prepares his needle. "Do you want something for the pain?"

"No, no drugs. Had a bad experience once and I don't want to go through that again" She replies. She had never done drugs until her little Orpheus trip with Angel and that was enough of a say no to drugs ad for her.

"Ok" Simon replies and begins.

She had to find the Slayer on this ship because she figured she was the one that know what was going on. "Ok, so are you gonna tell me your name space cowboy?" she asks as the leader entered the room.

"Mal" he replies watching the doc stitch her up.

"I'm Jayne" he said barging into the room still holding his gun.

Faith smiled at him, now this guy was more her type, strong and not much for talking. "Nice gun" Jayne continued to smile at her.

"Zoe" is all the taller woman says.

"I'm Kaylee" the smaller woman said. "Earth that was, wow. What's it like?"

"Kaylee, we have more pressing questions to ask her." Mal says. "I still want to know how she got on my ship"

"Look Texas Ranger, I told you I was mindin' my own business. I heard this popping sound and I was on your ship. This little detour screwed up my plans too; I was supposed to be going to the Pub with G." She tried to remember if anything was else was strange, she followed the five vamps to Carnaby street so they wouldn't take out a clueless tourist. So it wasn't much different then what she did every day. "And I'd like to get back to my time where there's the Earth that still is"

"You don't know how you got here?" Mal says trying to think. He had just gotten used to first stowaway and he wasn't keen on taking on another.

"Yeah, that's what I've been sayin'" She replies.

"I'm Simon, by the way" The doctor putting away his supplies. "Your wounds were not as deep as I thought"

"I told you it was just a scratch, they caught me off guard that's all" She says getting ready to jump off the chair and Mal points a gun at her head again. "I don't like really like guns and you really don't want to piss me off"

"I don't know you, so I can't have you runnin' around on my ship" Mal says to her as he waves his gun at the door signaling her to walk in front. Faith shrugged and complied, there was nowhere for her to go and she didn't want to be thrown out in to space.

"Mal, do we have to this?" Kaylee asks.

"I don't know if this is necessary" Simon adds.

"When you two have your own ship you can make the decisions of what to do with stowaways" Mal replies. They walk to one of the rooms and Faith walks in.

"She was chosen. It's no use, it won't hold her" River says joining them. Mal ignores her and looks at Faith and closes the door, locking it.

"I don't know what she's sayin, but tell her to get back up there and fly the ship, we can't be late for the pickup" He tells Simon and storms off.

Faith walked over and sat on the bed and leaned against the wall. It was lucky she got used to being in small spaces in prison, although this room was more comfortable then a prison cell. She'd been through a lot and the fact that she was still alive was shocking enough. But now she was a prisoner to a bunch of cowboys in space. Giles was probably wondering where she was, she promised him a beer when she was done patrolling. He would probably think she met a guy and would be home the next morning, so he wouldn't start looking until then. She really hoped he didn't think she ditched him. She and Giles had grown close since they decided to be partners, they'd been living together for two years and she'd grown used to having him there, as a roommate of course. She didn't want to screw that up. So she hoped he thought something happened to her and was figuring out a way to get her back.

"Cuttin it close Reynolds" Storger says as he walks up to him.

"Had some…woman troubles, you know them can't decide what to wear to smuggling job" he jokes. "But were all ready now"

"Good" Storger says and points him to the crates to load on his ship. Mal signals his crew and they get to work loading.

"Heavier than the usual load, Sir" Zoe says as she and Jayne struggle to lift up a crate.

"Don't matter, just load 'er up" Mal replies grunting as he tries to push his crate up the ramp. All of sudden they hear a commotion and look up to see a dust storm coming at them.

"Aiya Huaile!" Zoe says looking at Mal.

A lone man runs out of the dust and says one word. "Reavers!"

"Tzao gao!" Mal screams into the air. "We don't need this"

They all look to each other and Storger's man get in their vehicles and take off. "That stuff better reach Jiangyin, Reynolds" Stroger screams out as they disappear.

"Come on, hurry up" Mal yells as they try to push the crates up the ramp but they wouldn't budge, they were too heavy and they didn't have enough time.

Her eyes fly open as she hears screaming, she bolts upright and goes to the door ripping it apart and running out. She runs to the cargo area and sees them struggling to push crates up the ramp with fear in their eyes. She runs out and puts her hands on the crates that Jayne and Zoe were struggling with, she pushes them and Kaylee jumps out of the way as they slide easily up the ramp. "You need all these crates?" She asks. Zoe nods and she runs outside and grabs a crate and throws it up the ramp. Zoe and Jayne watch in awe as she picks up two boxes at time.

The Reavers descend on the planet from above and make their way towards them. Mal shoots a few as he backs up onto his ship. He hits the button as Faith throws the last crate up the ramp as it starts to rise. A Reaver grabs Faith and she backs her head into its face and does a spinning kick knocking him to ground. Two more appear snarling and angry. She ducks down as they reach for her and she spins around knocking their feet from under them.

"We can't just leave her, Capt" Kaylee says her voice fraught with worry as the ramp kept rising.

Mal looks out as Faith breaks the neck of one and sends it flying into the other two. He shoots two more that are making their way towards her. "Faith, come on" he says to her.

She turns around and sees that the ramp is closing and she wasn't about to be stuck on some strange planet. She swings her legs around for a roundhouse kick knocking them down like dominos and runs towards the ramp. The ramp was almost up just a few inches left to go. Then they see two hands gripping it as Faith pulls herself up and over the ramp just as it slams shut; she slides the rest of the way down and leans against it. The other's stare at her in shock as the ship takes off.

They all stare at her in awe as she picks herself off the ground and wipes the dust off of her clothes.

"She carried the boxes like there weren't nothin' in them" Kaylee whipers to Mal.

"I saw that" Mal replies as he looks over at Jayne trying to lift one of the crates. They were right, her technique made her a trained fighter, but she was strong, stronger than normal. He knew how heavy those crates were and they were like nothing to her. He closes his eyes; now he wasn't worried about who she was but what she was.

"I've only seen one person fight off Reavers like that, Sir" Zoe says moving to stand next to him.

"River" Simon says for all of them.

Tbc…


End file.
